Forgotten Present
by 13QuarterQueen13
Summary: Herbivore bodoh, sampai kau lupa lagi aku tidak akan memaafkanmu.. D18, yaoi/shounen-ai


Disclaimer : Belongs to Amano Akira-sensei

Warning : First fic, yaoi/shounen-ai, mungkin rada OOC.

* * *

3 Mei pukul 09.30 pagi di Namimori Middle-School pada jam istirahat sekolah, seorang bocah laki – laki berambut cokelat jabrik tengah berdiri di depan pintu dimana papan bertuliskan 'Diciplinary Committee' tertempel di sana. Bocah itu terlihat tegang dan kemudian menghela nafas panjang. "Huff, kumohon Tuhan, kuatkan aku!" gumamnya pelan, ia pun membuka pintu tersebut pelan – pelan.

"Ku harap agar lain kali kau ingat untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk!" sahut suara disana, pelan namun tegas. "Hii, maaf!" jawab bocah berambut cokelat tersebut ketakutan. Disana duduk seorang pria berambut hitam pendek duduk di depan meja kerjanya, sibuk mengerjakan _paperwork_-nya.

"Ada perlu apa, _herbivore_?"

"Anu, Hibari-san, tadi Dino-san meneleponku, dia ada urusan di Jepang, pertemuan penting dengan Cavallone HQ di Jepang. Siang ini dia akan tiba."

"Lalu?"

"Begini, bisakah dia menginap di rumahmu sebentar?" mendengar hal itu, Hibari menghentikan kegiatannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Cu..cuma 3 hari koq!"

"Bukan begitu, apa dia tidak bisa menginap di hotel saja?"

"Tidak bisa, karena dia kemari sendirian tanpa Romario dan anak buahnya yang lain, dan pertemuan ini tidak bisa ditunda. Kau tahu sendiri khan kecerobohannya."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan mereka?"

"Karena terjadi penyerangan beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka masih sibuk membenahi markas di Italia."

Hibari kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya dan melipat tangannya. "Kenapa harus di rumahku?"

"Karena di rumahku sedang ada renovasi, di rumah Yamamoto ada ayahnya, di rumah Gokudera-kun ada Bianchi, sedangkan Mukuro, kau.. tahu.. sendiri khan?!"

"Sudahlah Tsuna, lagi pula tidak masalah khan jika aku menginap di rumahmu?!" sahut suara yang secara tiba – tiba membuat Hibari terkejut, dihadapannya berdiri lelaki tinggi berambut pirang dengan senyuman nakal di wajahnya yang _cool_ (w)

"D.. Dino?"

"Apa kabar, Kyoya?"

* * *

3 Mei 15.45 di rumah Hibari.

Dino baru saja selesai merapikan dan mengatur barang – barangnya. "Ku harap kau tidak membuatku repot selama tinggal di sini," ujar Hibari ketus. Dino tengah mengamati pemandangan di luar lewat jendela kamarnya, awan mendung, hembusan angin yang kuat dan kilat menyambar, "Awannya gelap ya, seperti Kyoya." Hibari menghela nafasnya dengan berat, "Kau dengar apa yang aku katakan?"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan merepotkanmu."

"Tentu saja, mengingat kecerobohanmu tanpa Romario."

Tiba – tiba petir menyambar semakin keras, kemudian hujan turun begitu lebatnya. "Jemuranku..," gumam Hibari panik. "Biar ku angkat, sebentar!!" Dino berlari menaiki tangga menuju tempat jemuran, dengan gesit ia mengambil jemuran satu per satu, Hibari yang mengkhawatirkan Dino pun menyusulnya. Setelah selesai mengangkat semua jemuran, Dino bergegas turun. Namun sialnya salah satu kemeja Hibari terjatuh dan tanpa sengaja Dino menginjaknya, membuatnya terpeleset dan jatuh tersungkur, sehingga jemuran yang ia bawa (yang semuanya adalah pakaian Hibari) jatuh tepat di bawah genangan air.

"Waduh, gawat!"

"Bodoh, kalau begini aku harus mencuci ulang semuanya."

"Maaf, Kyoya.." sesal Dino sambil tersenyum.

"Kami korosu!" tanpa anak buahnya, Dino Cavallone tidak mampu menghindar dari keteledorannya.

* * *

Malam harinya, Dino tidak bisa tidur, hujan masih deras dan belum ada tanda – tanda akan segera reda, petir dan kilat masih sibuk menyambar. _'Kenapa mataku sama sekali tidak bisa dipejamkan? Apa karena bunyi petir ini membuatku sulit untuk tidur?' _Dino pun mengubah posisi tidurnya miring ke kanan. '_Hujan sederas ini, apa Kyoya juga tidak bisa tidur?...'_

'_Kyoya…' _mendadak Dino bangkit dari ranjang tempatnya tidur dan bergegas keluar kamar, menuju kamar Hibari yang rupanya tidak terkunci.

Di kamar Hibari, lampu masih menyala terang, namun tampak Hibari yang sudah tertidur lelap. _'Kenapa lampu kamarnya masih menyala terang? Apa Kyoya takut gelap?' _Dino duduk disamping ranjang, memerhatikan wajah Hibari yang tidur dalam kedamaian.

'_Ekspresi wajah yang biasanya judes,' _tangannya menelusuri wajah Hibari perlahan – lahan, menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut. _'Sangat berbeda dengan saat ini, sangat innocent,' _jemari tangannya menyentuh bibirnya. _'Ayah benar, sejahat – jahatnya manusia, segalak apa pun manusia, mereka akan menunjukkan wajahnya yang sangat innocent ketika sedang tertidur.' _Dino tersenyum, ia bergerak memposisikan tubuhnya berbaring di samping Hibari. _'Ku harap berada di sampingnya bisa membuatku ikut terlelap,' _dan Dino pun mengecup keningnya, "_Buon Notte_, Kyoya!"

* * *

4 Mei pukul 14.15 di atap gedung Namimori Middle-School, Hibari memulai latihannya bersama Dino selama setengah jam, karena tadi pagi Romario sudah tiba di Jepang.

Sebuah cengiran terbentuk di sudut bibir Hibari, ia mengangkat kedua tonfanya bersiap menyerang, dengan cepat ia berlari melesat menuju Dino, melancarkan pukulan tonfanya dengan kedua tangannya. Hibari berusaha memusatkan serangannya pada bagian kiri, namun Dino yang menyadari hal itu dengan cepat menghindarinya dan berusaha membelakangi Hibari, ia mempererat genggaman pada cambuknya. Hibari yang menyadari hal itu segera membalikan badannya tetapi cambuk Dino sudah berhasil melilit tubuh Hibari dan menghempaskannya ke sisi tembok, namun Hibari berhasil menghentikan tubuhnya sebelum menghempas tembok.

"Oke Kyoya. Latihan hari ini cukup sampai di sini," ujar Dino sambil tersenyum, "Tuan – tuan, istirahatlah dahulu!" kata Romario menyodorkan botol minuman dan handuk pada Dino dan Hibari. "Kau boleh pergi duluan Romario!" "Terima kasih, tuan!" Romario membungkukan badannya dengan formal dan beranjak pergi.

Dino menghampiri Hibari yang bersandar di tepi balkon dimana jemari tangan kanannya mencengkeram lemah pada jaring – jaring besi yang menyekat pada salah satu sisi yang membatasi tepi atap gedung Namimori.

"Ada apa Kyoya?" suara cowok berambut pirang mengagetkannya, ia menoleh dan tiba – tiba saja cowok pirang tersebut sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Hibari terdiam, matanya kembali pada jaring – jaring besi di hadapannya, memandang kegiatan kecil yang dilakukan oleh segelintir siswa Namimori di baliknya, berusaha mengacuhkan Dino yang dari tadi melihatnya penuh perhatian.

"Dino, aku boleh bertanya padamu?" kata Hibari pelan, memecah keheningan dan suasana canggung yang terjadi di antara mereka selama kurang lebih 5 menit yang lalu. "Tentu saja," jawab Dino enteng, _'daripada bertanya, mendengar suaranya seperti menuntut sesuatu.'_

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" pipi Hibari memerah saat kalimat itu meluncur dari mulutnya. _'Gawat, kenapa aku tiba – tiba menanyakan hal bodoh seperti ini?'_ Dino mengangkat tangannya, meregangkan tubuhnya, "Jatuh cinta? Maksudmu, cinta yang seperti apa?"

"Cinta yang muncul ketika kamu bertemu dengan seorang gadis, dan dia bukan anggota keluargamu," ia menghela nafasnya perlahan, "Tolong beritahu aku seperti apa rasanya?" mendengar pertanyaan macam ini dari murid judesnya ini membuat Dino tersenyum geli. "Tentu saja aku pernah mengalaminya, Kyoya."

Tiba – tiba saja, Dino sudah ada di hadapannya, kedua tangannya mengunci Hibari, membuatnya hanya bisa bersandar pada jaring – jaring besi tersebut dan menatap Dino dalam. "Kalau kau begitu ingin tahu seperti apa cinta itu..," perlahan – lahan tangan kanan Dino sudah menyentuh pipi Hibari dengan lembut dan mengusapnya. "Seperti inilah rasanya," mendadak bibir mereka bertemu, saling mengunci dan membuat mata Vongola Cloud Guardian itu terbelalak begitu lebar. Walaupun tidak saling menggigit tapi ciuman itu terasa begitu dalam.

"Sayangnya, cinta itu muncul bukan ketika aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis," mendengar hal itu Hibari menutup matanya. "Dan aku tidak menyesalinya," sambung Dino yang kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hibari di atas atap gedung tersebut, "Tunggu _Herbivore_! Apa maksudmu?" teriaknya memanggil. Terdengar bunyi geluduk, awan yang mendung membuat langit begitu gelap. _'Cih, sepertinya bakalan hujan lagi,' _batin Hibari.

* * *

Pukul 14.30, Hibari bermaksud pulang ke rumahnya, hujan gerimis sudah turun sejak 4 menit yang lalu. _'Hanya gerimis, untunglah aku membawa payung hari ini.' _"Tunggu Kyoya!!" teriak Dino berlari mengejarnya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak membawa motormu hari ini?"

"Motorku belum selesai di servis dari kemarin, gara – gara _herbivore _bodoh fanatik baseball itu."

"Oh, Yamamoto. Berarti kamu mau ke halte sekarang? Kalo gitu aku ikut."

"Kau tidak membawa payungmu?"

"Aku lupa."

"Merepotkan saja, bukannya tadi ada Romario?"

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkannya, lagi pula aku ingin pulang bareng denganmu."

"Kau bukannya tidak ingin merepotkan dia, tapi kau senang sekali membuatku repot."

"Ayolah Kyoya, di rumah aku tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi." Hibari mengangkat payungnya agar bisa membaginya dengan Dino dan mereka pun berjalan beriringan di tengah guyuran gerimis hujan. Sangat Romantis. "Capek juga kalo harus membungkuk seperti ini," ujar Dino sambil tersenyum nakal.

"_Herbivore _bodoh! Kau yang seharusnya membawa payungnya bodoh!"

"Haha.., aku baru ingat kalau Kyoya-ku begitu pendek hingga tidak bisa membawakan payung untukku."

"Tck!"

* * *

5 Mei pukul 06.00 pagi di rumah Hibari.

Hibari yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya berjalan menuju dapur dengan mata mengantuk dan rambut masih acak – acakan.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga Kyoya, aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi," sambut Dino yang duduk di depan meja makan, menunggu Romario selesai membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka.

"Aku tidak minta ditunggu olehmu!" jawabnya ketus.

"Tapi Kyoya, setidaknya aku ingin melihatmu sebentar sebelum aku pulang meninggalkan Jepang hari ini," Hibari terdiam mendengar ucapan pria berambut pirang dihadapannya.

"Tunggu dulu, kau akan pulang hari ini?"

"Benar, tepatnya pagi ini," jawab Romario yang sudah berdiri di samping Dino.

'_Tunggu dulu, kenapa harus hari ini?'_

"Boss, cepat dihabiskan sarapannya, sebentar lagi kita harus segera berangkat ke bandara!"

'_Benarkah kau telah melupakan…'_

"Kyoya?"

'_Tidak, mungkin aku terlalu berharap banyak padanya.'_

* * *

Pukul 06.30, di dalam ruang tunggu bandara.

'_Masih 1 jam lagi,' _batin Dino, melihat jam tangannya yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya. Tiba – tiba ponselnya berdering, membuatnya terlonjak. _'Ups, rupanya aku lupa belum mematikan ponsel,' _ia melihat layar ponselnya menampilkan nama Tsuna, rupanya kohai imut yang memanggilnya, ia pun segera menjawabnya, "Eh.. Halo!"

["Ciaossu, Dino!"]

'_Reborn..'_

"Ciaossu!"

["Maaf bila aku baru bisa meneleponmu di saat seperti ini, berhubung masih ada waktu sekitar 1 jam sebelum penerbangan"]

"Ada apa Reborn?"

["Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hibari?"]

"Aku dengan Kyoya baik – baik saja,"

["Kemarin kau sempat melatihnya, bukan?!"]

"Iya benar, seperti biasa.. sifatnya yang keras itu mampu membuatnya berkembang dengan cepat."

["Lalu untuk hari ini, seperti apa kado yang kamu berikan padanya?"]

"Kado..," _'tunggu dulu..'_

["Hh, ku harap kau tidak melupakan ulang tahunnya hari ini, aku, Tsuna dan para..]

'pip!'

~~tuut~~

Dino memutuskan hubungan telepon itu secara tiba – tiba, raut mukanya mendadak sangat cemas dan wajahnya memucat. _'Ulang tahun.. tidak.. Kyoya..'_

"Romario!!"

"Ada apa Boss?"

"Masih ada sisa waktu berapa lama lagi untuk kembali ke sini sebelum keberangkatan?"

"Masih ada waktu 1 jam saat ini, sebelum pesawat berangkat, memangnya anda mau kemana?"

"Namimori..," jawab Boss muda Cavallone dengan cepat sambil berlari keluar dari ruang tunggu.

"Tunggu Boss!" melihat Boss-nya berhasil menerobos keluar dari ruang tunggu tersebut, ia segera melapor pada satpam terdekat bahwa Boss-nya mengambil barangnya yang ketinggalan dan akan segera kembali.

Di luar bandara, Dino segera menyambar taxi terdekat dan dengan tergesa – gesa menyebutkan alamat yang dituju, Namimori Middle-School, dan memohon dengan sangat pada supirnya untuk mengebut. _'Kalau jalanan tidak macet, kurang dari 30 menit pasti sampai, semoga masih sempat…'_

Hibari sudah tiba di sekolahnya sekitar 3 menit yang lalu, entah kenapa ia benar – benar mengharapkan ada siswa yang datang terlambat hari ini, karena saat ini pikirannya sedang kacau berkat pria berambut pirang Boss muda Cavallone yang kini tengah ia maki – maki dalam hati, ia ingin segera melampiaskan kekesalannya pagi ini. '_Ku harap mereka bertiga terlambat lagi hari ini.'_

Padatnya lalu lintas membuat Dino kehabisan kesabarannya, tangannya dengan cepat menyambar dompetnya dan mengeluarkan lembaran _yen_, membayar taxi-nya dan segera keluar. Ia berlari sangat kencang, nyaris tanpa arah, karena dibenaknya saat ini hanya ada dua kata, Namimori dan Kyoya. _'Sial, kenapa di saat seperti ini jalanan harus macet.'_

Merasa puas sehabis melampiaskan amarahnya pada korban – korbannya yang datang terlambat (termasuk Tsuna tentunya(, Hibari duduk bersandar di depan meja kerjanya melepas lelah. _'Dino bodoh, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu karena ini.'_

Dino terus berlari, hingga tanpa sengaja tubuhnya nyaris terserempet motor. "Hei, hati – hati!"

"Mukuro!" panggil Dino, membuat cowok berambut nanas itu terkejut.

"_Bucking Horse?_"

"Kebetulan, Muku. Tolong aku!" tindakan Dino yang langsung duduk di atas boncengan motor Mukuro membuatnya makin terkejut. "Cepat! Namimori!!" perintahnya dengan sangat tergesa – gesa.

"Eh, sejak kapan aku jadi tukang ojek?"

"Cepat Mukuro! Ini sangat penting, sebelum aku digigit olehnya!"

Mendengar hal ini, Mukuro langsung tersenyum nakal, "Baiklah!" Dan ia pun menjalankan motornya dengan gila – gilaan menuruti perintah Dino.

* * *

07.05 di atap gedung Namimori, Hibari berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya atas anjuran Kusakabe yang memerhatikan dan mencemaskan kerjanya yang berantakan hari ini, tapi berdiri di tempat ini justru membuat pikirannya semakin kacau .Tempat inilah yang membuatnya teringat akan kejadian tidak jelas kemarin. _'Padahal kemarin kau masih ada di sini Cavallone... . Tidak, dia tidak mungkin kembali,' _Hibari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha membuang pikiran yang berisi harapan konyol tentang Dino dan bermaksud untuk kembali ke ruang kerjanya, sebelum akhirnya ia mendengar teriakan di kejauhan.

"Kyoya!" teriakan itu membuat Hibari pergi ke tepi balkon dan menoleh ke bawah, "Dino?" di bawah sana terlihat Dino yang melambaikan tangan padanya dan Mukuro di belakangnya duduk di atas motornya yang sedang terparkir dengan santainya.

"Cepat turun Kyoya!" tanpa piker panjang Hibari terjun dari atap gedung Namimori dan Dino berhasil menangkapnya, menggendongnya dengan _'bridal-style!'_ "Kufufu.. manis sekali!"

"Turunkan aku!" Dino menurunkan Hibari dari gendongannya perlahan.

"Kyoya, kumohon! Maafkan aku!"

"Tidak akan, _kami korosu_!"

"Kumohon Kyoya! Waktuku saat ini tidak banyak, tinggal 25 menit lagi sebelum pesawat berangkat, aku harus memberikan ini padamu!" Dino menyodorkan jam tangan yang tadi di pakainya pada Hibari. "Maafkan aku, lain kali akan ku berikan hadiah yang jauh lebih baik dari ini," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"25 menit lagi? Bagaimana kau akan kembali ke bandara?"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Mukuro siap mengantarku."

"Sejak kapan aku bilang akan bersedia mengantarmu kembali?" protes Mukuro yang disambut dengan tawa ringan Dino.

"Kyoya," Dino mendekat dan membisik pelan di dekat telinganya, "Tanti Auguri, Kyoya!!"

* * *

Inspired Musics : **After School - Because of You**

Maunya sih ngepost-nya kemarin, pas tanggal 5, tapi sekolah lagi _full day_ dan ngetiknya juga baru selesai malam hari sampe mata tinggal 5 watt, baru deh tanggal 6 hari ini ke warnetnya.

Mana kemarin disibukan dengan belajar buat ulangan Fisika dan remidi Kimia tadi pagi, moga - moga aja hasilnya bisa bagus, amiin!! (hasil ulangan maksudnya) karena saya udah ngorbanin diri begadang malam sampe lingkar bawah mata saya hampir menyerupai L.

Makasih buat yang baca, namanya juga _first fic_, mungkin rada OOC, lagian kenal KHR juga baru - baru ini. Kalo di pikir - pikir gaya bahasa saya rada terpengaruh dengan 'kolomkita', situs kumpulan cerpen dan puisi favorit saya, kasih tau saya juga kalo ada _miss-typo_ atau bahasa Itali-nya yang salah.. (cuma modal _browsing _soalnya)..

_Happy Birthday _buat Hibari dan Luffy!!

Untuk author - author fandom KHR, salam kenal! R&R please! ^-^


End file.
